Tenten's Fall
by evildragonlord101
Summary: The lovely Weapon Mistress of Konoha finds herself caught in a sinister trap, can she be saved or is she doomed to a life of sexual slavery.


Chapter 1 Sakura's trap (Rewrite)

**Hey everyone looking back at the chapters I'm a bit disappointed with them and so I've decided to make some changes to them I hope you all enjoy them.**

The moon was shining brightly over Konoha all the villagers were resting peaceful dreaming sweet dreams, all was peaceful. But through the deep darkness of the night a sound echoed near a small home.

Outside the Haruno Residence Sakura was naked as the day she was born with a happy innocent smile on her face humming a sweet tone as she enjoyed a nightly stroll through her backyard. "~The hoarse goes galloping~" Sakura sung as she brought a riding crop and smacked it across her the bottom of her rider as she pulled on it's reins causing it to whine in pain.

The Pink haired Genin sat astride a young woman at least a year older than she was crawling on her hands and knees along the Haruno families yard. The girl wore a black full body harness with matching boots and elbow length gloves, he head had been covered by a black latex hood with a holes poked in for her nostrils leaving only her mouth exposed with bit gag shoved in it. She grunted as the pinkett struck her across her ass again demanding she go faster as she did ever time she felt she wasn't going fast enough.

"Now then isn't this a good life for you now Bitch, no more dangerous missions, no more stupid exams and best of all I bet you've forgotten all about the blond baka you called your boyfriend, and I'm sure he'll stop calling you soon." Sakura said in soothing tone but in reality she was just taunting her slave smirking as she saw a tear run down her cheek.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Sakura gasped with fake sympathy only to smirk again. "Don't worry you mistress will take very good care of you Ten-Ten-chan." She said as she struck her across the ass yet again.

This girl was Tenten Higarashi of Team Gai, as well as Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend. The poor young woman still wondered how her life could have gone so wrong in just a week.

(Two Weeks ago)

"OH YES! OH KAMI THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" A young woman cried as she rodevher boyfriend's member. Tonight was her first day with her boyfriend and she was gonna enjoy every second of it.

"You feel amazing Panda-chan." her boyfriend panted as he thrusts her hips over and over again.

"And who's fault is that?" The girl said as she leaned forward. Her knees resting inches from her boyfriends armpits as she leaned downward toward him, her nipples began to swell as they hardened like spears ready to pierce their targets begging for her lovers touch and her eyes burning with lust begging him to touch her.

The boy reached up for her naked breast gripping her right breasts before placing it in his mouth. The girl grunted as hee lover began to tenderly suck on her breast but groaned in disappointment as he pulled back earning him a glare.

"Good things come to those who wait Panda-chan." The boy teased as he licked her lips.

"Damn you, your a meanie Foxy-kun!" She cursed puffing her cheeks. "Maybe I oughta go to that Uchiha guy!"

"What!" The boy yelled as his hands pounced onto her breasts as he began to slid and squeeze them like her was testing a pair of ripe tender fruit. He stroked his fingers across her flesh his tender touch increased her moans as she leaned in further. He smiled and kissed her right nipple much to her pleasures, he ran his tongue along the bud over and over. After a few more licks her took her nipple into his mouth once again as he began suck it while massaging her left breast.

"Oh! That's it Naruto! Suck on my breasts, suck them just like a baby boy!" She panted to her lover none other than fourteen year old Naruto Uzumaki and the young woman on top of him was Tenten.

"Ahhhh!" Tenten cried out as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck bouncing up and down his lap as he sat on his bed, clutching her ass cheeks.

"Please cum deep inside my womb, Naruto! Ugh, I want us to cum together!" Tenten moaned, as she held Naruto tighter.

"Cumming! I'm cumming, Tenten-chan!" Naruto growled.

"NARUTO!" Tenten screamed.

"Tenten!" Naruto roared.

With one final thrust, Naruto and Tenten reached their climax. Tenten felt Naruto's seed over flooded her pussy. The Hero felt the Weapons Mistress's pussy tighten around his cock. After a minute of Naruto cumming, he pulled himself out of Tenten. She let out a sigh of bliss after her first time having sex. For Tenten, it was really amazing. She was happy that her first was her friend, Naruto. She than gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"That was really amazing… Naruto…" Tenten said weakly.

"Yeah, it was… you did real great for your first time… Tenten" Naruto said.

"Stop it, Naruto, you're going to make me blush." Tenten said.

"I really mean it, Tenten. You're amazing." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Oh, Naruto..." Tenten said with a blush.

How did this unlikely couple come together? Well as fate would have it, Tenten and Naruto had been raised in the same orphanage growing up and would always play together their favorite game was Ninja Rescue which Tenten would play the captive princesses while Naruto played the role of her valiant hero coming to her rescue. Another was Ninja Fighter where the two would play their favorite Ninja and fight each other Tenten would always play the role of Tsunade Senju while Naruto would play the role of the 4the Hokage. However when Naruto turned 7 he was kicked out of the orphanage which was the worst day of Tenten's life and ended up crying herself to sleep every night. But fate was kind to the two friend's when they met again during Chunin Exams unfortunately after so many years apart they hadn't really noticed each other. It wasn't until they had been put on a D-Rank Delivery Mission that Naruto noticed something on Tenten's finger.

(Flashback-3 Weeks ago.)

Tenten and Naruto were resting in the forests as they were walking their path home, they had been bored out of their minds with how little their was to do on this mission. As she drunk from drank from her water bottle Naruto noticed something on Tenten's finger.

"Hey Tenten?" Naruto called out causing the girl to turn to him. "What is that?"

Tenten raised an eyebrow until she looked down at her finger which held a ring made from a withered old flower. "This was given to me by a precious friend from my childhood." She said before she had a sad frown. "But one day he was kicked out of the orphanage we lived in when he turned 7."

The blond Jinchuriki's eyes winded. "Do you mean, you lived in the Dojima Orphanage!" Naruto said in shock startling Tenten.

"Y-Yeah, why do you ask?" Tenten replied before Naruto leaned in closer getting a good look at Tenten's face.

"Panda-chan?" Naruto said causing Tenten's eyes to widen as an image of a younger blond haired boy appeared in Naruto's place giving her a warm smile.

"Foxy-kun?!" Tenten said tears building in her eyes.

Unable to control their happiness the two long separated friends embraced one another in a tight hug.

(Flashback End)

After that day Naruto and Tenten had become a couple and, since then the two of them had never been happier.

Tenten saw that Naruto was getting hard again, and got an idea.

"Hey, Naruto..." Tenten said.

"Yeah, Tenten-chan?" Naruto replied.

"Well, maybe we can do anal next. What do you say, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Heh, I would like that, Tenten-chan." Naruto replied with a smile.

Naruto got close to Tenten giving her another kiss. Tenten then got on her hands and knees, showing her prefect bubble-butt. Naruto blushed, seeing Tenten's big ass. Tenten blushed as well. Naruto went behind Tenten, spreading her ass cheeks apart showing her unused rosebud. Naruto licked her ass, making Tenten let out a gasp of surprise. The Weapons Mistress loved the feeling of Naruto licking her anus, as she lets out moan and groans of pleasure.

"Oh, Naruto... keep licking my butt... ugh, please don't stop." Tenten moaned.

Naruto held Tenten, and used one hand to move one cheek, and used the other hand to grab his tip to enter Tenten's anus.

Tenten soon wrapped her arms around Naruto, while he held her hips. Naruto and Tenten kissed, she still taking Naruto's cock. Both teens moaned, with Tenten's butt finally with all of Naruto's cock.

"Ahh, my butt~..." Tenten moaned.

Naruto kissed her forehead, moving his hands to her ass cheeks.

"You're so cute, Tenten." Naruto said.

Tenten smiled, moving her ass, making Naruto moaned.

"So tight~..." Naruto moaned.

"You're so big~..." Tenten moaned.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Please don't stop, keep pounding my butt!" Tenten yelled, as the dirty talking got Naruto even more turn on.

"Oh, fuck! Damn, Tenten… agh! You're ass is so fucking tight! It feels so fucking good around my dick!" Naruto growled in pleasure.

"Yes, Naruto! Yes! Fuck me! Fill my ass with that delicious fat cock of yours! Fuck me, Naruto!" Tenten yelled, as her ass was getting fucked.

(Haruno Residents)

Sakura Haruno was not happy, in fact she was outright pissed off! And why you may ask? Tenten. Ever since she had come along Naruto had been paying all of his attention to her while pushing the pink haired girl aside like she was just some nobody. Don't get the wrong idea, she didn't really care about Naruto, she just saw him as her personal playing to tease and beat on when she was feeling bored, but now all of his love and admiration was focused on that Bun-haired bitch. And she had also noticed her Saskue-kun praising her ability during a sparing match she had with him saying she was a true kunochi, those words burned in her heart. She wouldn't let that bitch get away with this, she would break her down and show her she's just a whore, a dirty worthless whore who will lick Sakura's pussy and ass obediently.

A dark grin spread across Sakura's face as she walked into her room and pulled out a medical book explaining various toxins and drugs one could use to incapacitate an enemy. She soon stumble across some special concoctions that would be very, very effective for her plans.

"Soon bitch, soon you'll be nothing but my obedient cum whore." Sakura said as she began to put her plan into action.

(Naruto/Tenten's Apartment)

"Tenten open up! I know you're in there!" Sakura said banging on the apartment door. She had just seen Naruto and found out he was going off on a mission with Lee, and Shikamaru and would be gone for a few weeks.

"Alright, shut up already!" She heard a voice shout as the door opened to reveal a robe-clad Tenten with an angry scowl on her face which soon turned to a look of confusion. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her head. "Oh, I...I just came by to ask if you wanted to do some training together." She replied.

"'You' wanna train with 'me'." Tenten said sceptical of the girls real motives she knew well that Sakura didn't like her for helping Naruto finally stand up to her and stop being her punching bag.

"Y-Yeah, I know we got off on the wrong foot right now, but I want us to try and be friend's." Sakura said looking away rubbing her hand along her forearm.

Tenten wasn't sure about this but then remembered talking with Naruto saying he would like for her to get along with Sakura and try to be friend's. If her Foxy-kun wanted it, she would give it a try.

"Sure, why not? Let me get dressed." Tenten said as she disappeared behind the door and got dressed. It took no time for her to come back and locked the door. "Okay lets go!" Tenten said sprinting out the apartment unaware of the smirk on Sakura's face.

(Training Ground 6 Lakeside)

Sakura and Tenten were sitting over by the lake, the older girl wiping the sweat from her forehead after a long day of training while Sakura looked liked she was gonna pass out, not that Tenten was surprised given how she along with many girls who had been part of Sasuke's little fan club had practically starved themselves and focused more on their appearance then training. She rolled her eyes thinking how low the kunochi of the leaf had gotten with exceptions of herself and Hinata. Speaking of the Hyuga Heiress, she was well aware of her crush on her boyfriend and had actually talked things out with her, and had suggested sharing Naruto together, lately Tenten was feeling she wasn't enough to satisfy of course caused Hinata to pass out on the spot with a massive nose bleed, she had said she would consider it and left off on a mission with her teammates and sensei.

After training, they decided to take a break for lunch. Sakura set out the food, when Teten sat down she handed her a bottle of water. Tenten thanked her and then opened her bottle taking a big gulp whie Sakura took a sip of her water, unknown to the older girl she was hiding a sinister smile that was forming on the corner of her mouth. The drugs she made were a special verity she had learned from her time in the academy, it was odorless, and tasteless so Tenten wouldn't suspect anything until it was too late.

"That's refreshing." Tenten sighed as she wiped her mouth."Hey Sakura, I. want...to...ask...you...something..." Tenten uttered before she collapsed to the ground.

"Tenten are you okay?" Sakura asked with a full blown smirk on her face as she crawled over to her. "Have you been drugged sweetie?" She neared the sleeping girl and her smile winded. "Oh you have? Well that's too bad, now you belong to me you slut."

Sakura took the bottle and rescrewed it, standing up and stretching her limps as she kicked Tenten so she was on her stomach. She pulled out her duffle bag from behind the tree and dumped it on the ground before pulled out some supplies. She walked up to Tenten and propped her head.

"Open your mouth for me slut. Open up." Sakura said as she forced Tenten's mouth open so she could stuff the gag into her mouth.

Once that was done she pulled out a pair of chakra cuffs and strapped them to Tenten's wrists. Sakura then put her arms under Tenten's armpits and began to drag her off.

"Damn bitch, I'm putting you on a diet when I get you home. No wonder you have such a fat ass." Sakura groaned blaming Tenten's weight when it was really her own lack of training.

"Fat bitch, you think you can just show up and have my Sauske. Bad enough that idiot Naruto and you are dating, now he hardly even pays any attention to me." Sakura said as she dragged Tenten along but soon a dark grin spread across her face. "But soon you'll pay, and then spend the rest of your life as my little fuck toy."

(Haruno Residents)

"Oh my god!" Tenten shrieked as her entire body was on fire. She had just woken from her slumber to find herself in a great deal of pain. The pain pierced her nerves and brain as if spikes were being jammed into her. Tenten couldn't understand what was happening to her, but her eyes watered as her skin burned against the clothing on her body. She could see that she was secured to an operating table with thick black straps keeping her ankles, wrists, arms, torso, and neck secured to table.

"Let me go!" Tenten shouted

"I prefer not to," Sakura spoke as she eyed the woman. "However, I will liberate you of your clothing."

"NO!" Tenten screamed as she saw Sakura tear her clothing. The woman wanted Sakura to stop, but every few seconds, her eyes would drift to the mirror where she would see huge red spots all over various parts of her body. As the seconds passed and more clothing was shredded, Tenten could see more and more of the red spots that covered her body. Tears rolled down the woman's eyes as she couldn't believe the image staring back at her.

By this time, Sakura wasn't even sure if Tenten was screaming for her to stop or if she was screaming about the red spots that blanketed her body. "You're probably wondering what's going on, Tenten. I injected you with a drug while you were asleep,I see that your body had the desired effect," Sakura spoke triumphantly.

"What have you done to me?" Tenten shouted

"The drug causes an allergic reactions when the skin comes in contact with most natural fibers. This is due to the chemicals in their polyesters. You will find that cotton is something that you want to avoid at all costs. You can however, still wear leather, latex, silk and satin," Sakura smiled. "Your body is reacting to the cotton in your clothes. Fearing that your body could not endure much more, I had to free you of your clothes," Sakura snickered.

"You miserable pink bi..mmMMPH! NNG!" Tenten's threat was cutt off as Sakura tightly jammed a red ball-gag between her lips.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sakura joked earning a glare from Tenten, she then walked out the room before walking back in carrying several bags that had the words "LE SEX SHOPPE" printed on the side. She dropped them by her struggling captive. Sakura knelt down and grabbed her by the hair. "We're going to have so much fun my little slut."

AN HOUR LATER….

"Are we ready to play!" Sakura laughed as she slapped a riding crop against her boot.

"MPHHH!" Tenten grunted as she looked up at the sight of her captor.

Sakura was wearing pink leather skintight hip boots and opera gloves. A black leather corset lifted her boobs making the look huge. A leather hair band kept her thick mane out her face.

Tenten could only squirm as she sauntered over to her, she grunted when Sakura used to crop to push her chin up. She tried to glare as her captor playfully slapped her face.

"I am betting you like it rough." Sakura smirked, "Well we'll find out soon enough." Sakura said pulled the bound beauty to her feet.

"Don't move or I spank." Sakura said, "Actually I will spank but there no place to run."

Tenten wanted to run but there really was no place to go. The bound girl just stood there as Sakura went to a bag and took out a studded collar and chain leash.

"Look a present for you!" Sakura giggled as she came back and held it in front of her face,Tenten had no choice but to read the tag.

Sakura's Whore

Sakura carefully buckled the collar around her slender neck. She playfully tugged on the leash ands whipped her ass with the crop.

"Listen bitch!' Sakura snarled, "One rule! Obey! That's it. A simple one-word rule. Obey! Even a dumb slut like you can understand a one word rule!"

Tenten took a defiant stance and shook her head. Then she yelped in shock and pain as the riding crop came down on her ass over and over.

"NO! NO! NO!" Sakura yelled, "OBEY! OBEY! NO SHAKING OF THE HEAD! OBEY! OBEY!"

"AUGHHHHHH!" Tenten sobbed as she butt was whipped. She grunted as the bitch pulled her back and gave her tits a few good lashes.

"Run my whore!' Sakura laughed as she whipped her ass and pulled on the leash, "Run my whore! Run like the wind. RUN!"

Tenten yelped and then began to trot around the room. She sobbed and whimpered as the coed whipped her ass and tugged on the chain. The bound beauty had to three laps around the room.

"ON THE CHAIR!" Sakura snapped, "MOVE SLUT!"

Tenten slumped into the chair and just sat there as the shapely beauty spread her legs. Her knees and ankles were tied to the legs of the chain. The bound beauty sobbed as Sakura knelt down and began to run her hands over the big tits.

"Ohhhhh," Sakura sighed, "I have to admit. You got some great tits. I could play with these all day…I think I will."

"Mmmmmmphhh!" Tenten moaned as her tits were pulled and twisted while a hot wet tongue ran over them. She gasped when her sharp teeth would bit or nibble her tits.

The fourteen-year-old beauty leisurely ran her tongue over the big mounds. She caught a nipple and chewed it. Sakura fondled the boobs while gnawing on them. She pushed her face into the steep valley between her tits. She sucked on the soft flesh as moved her hands down. The horny teenager lapped up to a nipple and clamped a round it. She chewed on the tit while slipping her fingers into her wet pussy while slipping her other hand into her captive's slit.

"Mmmmmmph!" Tenten squealed when the two fingers pushed into her pussy and began to twirl around. She began to squirm around on the chair as the fingers fucking her made her pussy hot and wet. The bound girl felt heated waves sweeping through her body. She closed her eyes and sobbed in defeat and desire.

"MMMMM!" Sakura sighed as she slurped on the big tits while she pleasured herself and her wriggling captive. The pink-haired beauty rubbed her sweet spot and squealed in delight.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed as the talented fingers made her come. She pushed against her bonds as the orgasm swept through her body. The bound beauty slumped when the fingers slipped out. The horny panting girl just sat there as Sakura untied her from the chair.

"UP!" Sakura snapped she whipped her tits.

Tenten jumped up and trotted over to the billiard table. She rolled onto the top when commanded. The once proud girl just sat there as Sakura spread her legs and used some rope to bind them to the pool table pockets.

"Behave!" Sakura ordered as he untied her hands and pulled her back. The young coed pulled her arms up and quickly bound then to the other pockets.

Tenten was now spread-eagle across the table. She just lay there as her captor walked away. The bound beauty whimpered when she came back with a long dildo strapped around her.

"Now it gets interesting." Sakura smiled as she climbed onto the table. He began to kiss and fondle the tits.

"AIIIIIIIIII!" Tenten screamed as the hard plastic cock pushed into her tight pussy. She arched up and wailed as her captor began to pound his the sex toy in and out.

Sakura arched up and ground the dildo deep into her captive. She grinded the sex toy around savoring her domination over this supposed girl. She grabbed onto her tits and dug her nails into her tits.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!" Tenten screamed, as her tits were abuse while the hard plastic cock slammed in and out her pussy. The bound beauty strained against her bonds as her body still hot from the last assault. Her body began to burn like it was on fire.

The pink-hair beauty fucked the gorgeous girl with al she had. Sakura felt the sweat begin to form on her body and loved the feel of it. He lowered her mouth and began to suck on her big tits while mashing them around.

"UGH! UGH! UGH! Tenten panted and sobbed as her body was violated. She closed her eyes and squealed as an orgasm slammed into her. The bound beauty gasped in delight, She was just getting over the first orgasm when another one hit.

Sakura gave her a couple good hard fucks and then pulled out. She took off the strap on and moved up onto her chest. She blew the struggling girl a kiss.

She let the brunette collapse onto the rug and quickly untied her legs. Sakura stood up and yanked on the leash.

"Up bitch!" Sakura snapped, "Get up or I will whip you raw!"

Tenten sobbed as she was forced to kneel in from of the smiling pink-haired. She sighed in relief as the ball gag was taken off but she barely got to lick her lips before her face was pushed into the red haired pussy.

"Lick me slut!" Sakura snapped as she grinded the brunette's face into her crotch.

"MPHHHHH!" Tenten sobbed but pushed her tongue into the wet pussy and began to lick it with loud slurps. Poor Tenten's libido was in overdrive so the brunette could stop herself from sucking on the sweet twat.

"OHYESSSSSSSSSS!" Sakura squealed as the talented slut made her come at once. She ran her hand through her long hair and gasped in sheer bliss as she had another orgasm.

The bound girl was forced to service the beauty queen for what seemed hours. She gasped for breath when her face was pushed back. The girl screamed as Sakura pulled her to her feet.

"Move you little whore!" Sakura laughed as she lashed the brunette ass with a lash. "Down the hall! Move!"

"OW!" Tenten sobbed as she miserably stumbled after the pink-haired who was yanking on her leash and whipping her ass. The bound girl followed Sakura down the hall and into her bathroom.

"I think we can both use a bath." Sakura smiled as she filled the tub with hot water and enough bubble bath to make look like a sea of pink foam.

Tenten glumly stood there as her boots were pulled off and then she was shoved into the tub. She slumped down into the hot soapy water, thinking it felt so good.

Sakura climbed into the tub and pulled her captive against her. She grabbed her hair and yanked back her head.

"You going to be good little slut." Sakura snarled, "I don't want to hear whimper or sob. You get it, bitch?"

Tenten wearily nodded her head, knowing she had no choice.

"Oh I want you to call me Mistress Sakura." She smiled as she pulled on her hair. "Won't that be fun?" Tenten miserably nodded as her gag as Sakura pulled her lips to her.

"Mmmmm." Tenten moaned as she was forced to kiss her captor full tongue.

Sakura sucked and chewed on the mouth of the brunettee as she lay back in the tub, pulling the soft body on top of hers. She ran her hands over the hot wet body ass he full tongue her.

"MPHHHHH!" Tenten moaned as she returned the full tongue kisses.

Finally Sakura pushed her head down between her legs and shoved it under the bubbles. She thrust her pussy into the brunette's face.

"MMMMMMPHHHH!" Tenten screamed as she was forced to lick the pussy while gulping for air. She struggled around but Sakura's surprisingly strong hands held her face in place.

"OOOOOOOO!" Sakura sighed in delight as the bitch sucked on her pussy. Her brunette slave struggling around in the water made it even better. She squealed as she had wonderful climax and pulled the bound beauty up.

Tenten sputtered and gasped for air but after a few seconds her head went down again. The struggling girl frantically gasped for air between lick. She pulled at the ropes but it was hopeless.

"OHGAWDDDDDDDDD!" Sakura screamed as she came again and again. Her struggling captive was splashing water all over the floor. She held her down for a few more seconds, pulled her up and watched her spit out water and gasp for air. The model let her get a few more gulps and pushed her head down again.

This torment when on and on. Until Tenten felt like a drown rat. Her head was spinning and she was convinced she swallowed a gallon of soapy water. The bound girl gulped and sputtered as her captive made her kneel at one at the tub. She watched as Sakura rolled onto her belly and leaned her head and arms on the edge of the tub.

"My ass, whore." Sakura snarled, "Lick it! Now bitch!"

Tenten whimpered as she lean forward and pushed her face into the firm round ass. She stuck out her tongue and began to lick the ass. Tenten wretchedly began to rim her butt with her tongue. The defeated brunette ran her tongue up and down the rim and them clamped her lips over the butt hole. She sucked and licked the ass with loud slurps.

"OHHHHHHHHHMYYYYY!" Sakura gasped in delight as the talented whore kissed and licked her butt. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the mouth servicing her and the thought of the great Tenten doing such a humiliating thing.

Tenten sobbed and whimpered as she darted her tongue in and out of her ass, wondering if this humiliation would ever end.

**So what you think, love it, hate it. Also in need of a beta reader and need some help with writing and any help would be appreciated. **


End file.
